Una razón para quedarme
by G.Applause
Summary: Es fácil. Vas un día a la vez, como lo hacen todos. Después te levantas de esta cama porque los días son mejores contigo allá afuera, y luego lo haces solo porque sí y ya. Porque te das cuenta de que aún estás viva, y que estás bien, y que todos estamos más felices si tú estás feliz también. Regalo para wenyaz, para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.


_**Regalo para wenyaz para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león.**_

 **Una razón para quedarme**

 _Corro. No puedo hacer nada que no sea correr. Por un instante, incluso me olvido de respirar, y mi cuerpo me recuerda que debo hacerlo un segundo después, con un ataque de tos espontáneo que hace que mis pulmones se llenen de humo y hollín._

 _Duele respirar, duele correr, duele incluso pensar, porque pensar implica tomar una decisión, y con ella siempre alguien se salva, pero alguien más debe morir para ello. Si corro hacia la izquierda, todos los niños de la derecha mueren sin mis cuidados y medicinas; y viceversa._

 _Continúo corriendo. No sé bien si lo hago con un destino, o si mi meta es solo correr y ponerme a salvo. Podría hacerlo. Todos mis instintos me dicen que aquí no es seguro, que debo ir lejos, donde las bombas no pueden alcanzarme ni el fuego herirme, pero no puedo. Debo salvarlos, si no a todos, a los que pueda. Para eso me han entrenado, para salvar a los hombres, mujeres y niños de la guerra, no importa de qué lado estén._

 _Alcanzo a una niña, y aunque es apenas y un par de años más joven que yo, me llama "señora" mientras señala donde le duele. Su dedo se queda corto al señalar el brazo, pues su cuerpo entero está quemado. Su piel huele mal, y su cabello que alguna vez fue rubio como el mío ahora parece de carbón._

 _-Te vas a poner bien- le miento, y ella sonríe porque me cree. Busco refuerzos, pero me descubro completamente sola, a escasos kilómetros la casa del Presidente Snow. Solo estamos ella y yo, la otra chica en llamas y yo._

 _De pronto siento su dolor como si fuera propio, y duele mucho, duele en todas partes, incluso en aquellas donde no debería._

 _-Prim, Primrose- la escucho gritar, pero no es la voz de la chica la que sale de su boca, si no la de mi hermana Katniss. –¡Prim!- vuelve a llamar, y justo cuando me volteo en su dirección, otra bomba cae, justo a mi lado, y entonces todo se vuelve negro._

No sé bien cuanto tiempo llevo gritando, podían ser segundos, minutos u horas; pero la puerta de mi habitación permanece cerrada para cuando consigo abrir los ojos y convencerme de que ha sido un sueño nada más. Sin embargo me miento a mí misma y lo sé, no es un sueño, o al menos no completamente, una parte de él son recuerdos.

Me cubro con las mantas hasta la coronilla de la cabeza. Seguramente Katniss y Peeta están ocupados con sus propias pesadillas esta noche, y por eso no han venido en mi auxilio como siempre. Me hago un ovillo sobre mi cama, completamente a la merced de los monstruos que ya hace muchos años dejaron de estar bajo la cama para meterse dentro de mi cabeza, pero que son más reales que nunca antes.

Por pura inercia, llevo una de mis manos a mi cuello, bajo por el hombro y por las piernas. Siguiendo el camino que marcaron las llamas, que solo parecieron respetar mi rostro. Las heridas aún duelen al tacto, y según su consistencia soy capaz de adivinar de qué color luce la piel quemada de mi cuerpo, aún en la oscuridad.

Ya había visto quemaduras antes. Sabía cómo tratarlas según el daño que hubiesen ocasionado, y el tiempo que tuviesen; sin embargo es distinto verlas en alguien más –un desconocido, casi siempre, cuya piel nunca lució distinta para mí- que verlas en mi propia piel, sabiendo que siempre estarían ahí, que jamás se irán y que ahora forman parte de mí, tanto como el cabello rubio, y los agujeros en las mejillas.

-¿Prim?- escucho una voz en medio de la oscuridad. No puedo verlo. Todo está tan oscuro que ni siquiera puedo ver mis manos justo delante de mis ojos; pero lo reconozco. El qué hace aquí, en mi habitación, en medio de la noche es lo que es un misterio. Nadie entra en mi habitación, ya no al menos, solo Katniss para darme de comer y curarme, y a veces Peeta.

-¿Rory?-pregunto. Por un par de segundos no escucho nada, ni siquiera su respiración, ni la mía, y casi creo que me lo he imaginado todo producto de las pesadillas y los brebajes para el dolor que yo misma preparo y que Katniss me obliga a tomar día con día, a pesar de que le digo que ya no duele tanto como antes, al menos no la piel.

-Hola-dice después de un rato, más cerca, casi al borde de mi cama. -¿Te he despertado?-

-Yo debería ser quien te pregunte eso a ti- respondo avergonzada, pensando en el Rory que se levanta temprano cada mañana a acompañar a mi hermana a cazar, quien le ayuda a Peeta a arreglar el jardín y que cuida a sus hermanos desde que Gale se ha marchado al distrito 2.

-Sí, es difícil dormir con tantos gritos. Oh, lo lamento, eso ha sonado mejor en mi cabeza, No me hagas caso. Lo siento- habla tan deprisa que sus disculpas casi y me hacen reír. Al cabo de un rato, él ríe, aunque no sabe bien por qué.

-¿Te he despertado todas las noches, o esta es la primera vez?- pregunto curiosa. Los hermanos de Rory, él y su madre se han mudado con nosotros hace un par de semanas, después de que Gale y mamá se fueran, y los niños insistieran en vivir en el Distrito 12 a pesar de que todo menos la Aldea de los Vencedores hubiese sido reducido a cenizas.

Hazelle, su madre, trabaja en casa de Haymitch, asegurándose de que coma y su hogar sea "más o menos decente" según Katniss, y todos los demás contribuyen de alguna forma. Peeta aveces me cuenta que les está ayudando a reconstruir su casa, pues la madre de Rory está convencida de que no quiere ser una carga, a pesar de que los demás le repiten que no lo es.

-Casi todas las noches me despiertas- dice él en un murmullo. Me alegra que no mienta como lo hace Katniss cuando Peeta le pregunta que si ha dormido bien, o como él mismo hace cuando ella le pregunta que si ha tenido pesadillas la noche anterior. Sonrío, y al hacerlo la piel nueva de mi rostro da un tirón, como si fuera a romperse. Caigo en cuenta de que hace mucho no sonrío, al menos no de verdad.

-Lo lamento- digo, y realmente lo siento al imaginar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedan entre lo temprano que Katniss le hace despertar, y lo muy tarde por la noche que puede dormir plácidamente por culpa de mis gritos.

-No te preocupes por eso- dice. No puedo verlo, pero por la corriente de aire imagino que hace algún tipo de ademán con sus manos que provoca que mi cabello se mueva un poco. –Hace un par de noches quería venir a ver como estabas, pero Peeta despertó antes- me confía. Siento como mi piel se calienta, incluso aquella que ya no se siente como piel.

-Deben de estar durmiendo- respondo, ignorando el calor en mis mejillas que no hace más que incrementar con cada segundo.

-No lo creo- casi puedo ver su cabeza moviéndose en la oscuridad. Los he escuchado hace unas horas-me dice- Creo que estaban llorando, al menos uno de ellos, el otro lo estaba consolando. Estas pesadillas que tienes…-desconfía-¿De que tratan?-

Antes de responder, me pregunto mentalmente que tanto confío en Rory. Por supuesto, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Nuestras familias han sido prácticamente hermanas desde que Gale y Katniss se hicieron amigos y firmaron aquel contrato implícito de mantenernos los unos a los otros con vida, pero fuera de eso ¿Qué tanto lo conozco y confío en él? Es difícil separar al chico junto a mi cama, preguntando sobre mis pesadillas, del niño que hasta hace unos años tiraba de mis trenzas y me empujaba durante los recesos.

Casi en contra de todos mis instintos, confío, principalmente porque no hay nadie más aquí, y sin mamá me siento muy sola, especialmente cuando llega la noche y Katniss está muy ocupada luchando contra sus propios demonios como para preocuparse por los míos.

-Son sobre las bombas- respondo simplemente- Casi todas las noches. Algunas veces sueño que muero, otras veces muere Katniss, y en otras simplemente todo se vuelve negro, y es como ver todo desde arriba. Veo a mi mamá llorando, y a Katniss, y a Peeta, y a todas las personas que he conocido; y los veo sufriendo, y a veces es por mí, y otras veces es porque han perdido a alguien más, pero siempre todos están muy tristes. Y otras veces sueño con mi papá, y eso no está tan mal, porque puedo verlo, y lo veo como era en la foto que está en la cocina, pero incluso él está siempre triste, y dice que no esperaba verme tan pronto…-

Un silencio incómodo se forma entre los dos, y siento que he hablado demasiado. Cierro los ojos y cuento mentalmente. Cuando estoy a punto de contar el número doce por tercera vez consecutiva, Rory vuelve a hablar.

-Yo también sueño con mi papá a veces-confiesa. –Y es extraño, porque realmente no me acuerdo mucho de él, y no quedan fotos de su cara, pero lo veo, y sé que sí es él; pero mis sueños no me hacen gritar ni me despiertan en medio de la noche, como a ustedes.

-¿No tienes pesadillas de cuando bombardearon tu casa? –pregunto. Él le da un pequeño empujón a mi hombro, lo cual duele por la piel seca y quemada, pero reprimo un gritito y le hago un lugar en mi cama; que hasta el momento solo había compartido con mamá y con Katniss.

-Todo fue muy rápido- explica él. –Solo me acuerdo de que Gale que gritaba que debíamos ir por ustedes, y de mamá que corría de un lado hacia otro asegurándonos de que todos los siguiéramos. Y de ti, cuando los encontramos que no podías dejar de llorar porque no encontrabas a tu gato y te daba miedo de que algo le pasara.

Callo. Aquello se siente tan lejano, que es extraño revivirlo por medio de alguien más. Tanto ha pasado desde entonces que me pregunto si la yo de ese momento sería capaz de reconocer a la persona que soy ahora, y si de hacerlo, si le agradaría.

-Lo recuerdo- digo después de un rato. La piel de los brazos que la camiseta de Rory deja expuesta se siente fría junto a la mía, pero imagino que la temperatura correcta es la suya, pues hace mucho que mi piel dejó de estar algo distinto a tibia al tacto.

-Prim…-dice él con un hilo de voz. Conozco ese tono, es el que utilizan las personas cuando van a decir algo que no deberían, y de inmediato siento miedo. –¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- algo en su voz me resulta entrañable, y asiento. Caigo en cuenta un segundo más tarde de que no puede verme, pero él abre la boca para continuar de todas formas.

-¿Por qué volviste por tu gato? Cuando estábamos en el Trece. Y aquella noche cuando bombardearon todo el distrito, ¿Por qué querías volver tan desesperadamente por él?-

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, e inexplicablemente, me siento desilusionada.

-Mmmm…No lo sé- respondo sinceramente- Supongo que porque lo quiero. –Me encojo de hombros- Y si quieres a alguien jamás lo abandonas-

-Gale nos abandonó-añade él con amargura después de un par de segundos. Su respuesta me cae como un balde de agua fría en la espalda.

-Gale llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando de todos-le explico- Ya era tiempo de que cuidara de él mismo, y no podía hacer eso aquí, con Peeta y Katniss tan cerca, y ustedes decidieron quedarse aquí.

-Esta es mi casa-repone tras un rato en silencio. –Todo lo que conozco está aquí, y todos a quienes conozco y aún no están muertos, también. No puedo entenderlo, quiero hacerlo pero no sé qué es tan importante como para dejar todo lo que conoces atrás y simplemente marcharte.

-Yo si puedo- me descubro diciendo- Tenemos que cuidar de nosotros, pues todos los demás están ocupados tratando de cuidarse a sí mismos… Casi a nadie le quedan razones para quedarse. Incluso creo que ni yo misma las tengo, lo he perdido casi todo-Me respondo entonces a mi propia pregunta: No, no me agradaría a mí misma de verme en este momento.

-Lo dice la niña que arriesgó su vida para salvar a su gato-me reta. Por su voz imagino que está sonriendo.

-Ya no soy esa persona- le respondo, y me convenzo a mí misma de ello. Me repito que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuve plena certeza de quien era, y quien quería ser. Me obligo a recordar que estuve a punto de morir, que creí a mi hermana muerta un par de veces, que mi madre nos abandonó a nuestra suerte tras la muerte de mi padre y después tras el final de la guerra, y me repito que no es mi culpa, si no de las circunstancias.

-Lo sé- responde –Ya ninguno de nosotros es el mismo. Todos hemos visto morir a la gente, y a todos nos han abandonado, y todos hemos tenido miedo, y todos hemos estado enojados- numera con obstinación. –Pero tú eres la única que se encierra en una habitación durante todo el día por ello –me informa, como si yo no lo supiera. –Incluso Peeta y Katniss salen de casa, y Haymitch, y la esposa de Finnick, y la loca con el hacha del Siete…todos vuelven a la normalidad menos tú…

Siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta y en los ojos las lágrimas hacen un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir.

-Perdón por no comportarme de la manera en que…-una de sus manos cubre mi boca. No alcanza a hacerme daño, pero la acción me sorprende, y de nuevo noto el calor subir desde mi pecho hasta mis mejillas. Esta vez es diferente, no es como el fuego abrazador de mis pesadillas, si no tibio, e inofensivo como los rayos del sol tras un largo invierno.

-No me entiendes. –dice negando con la cabeza. Estoy a punto de volver a reñirle cuando añade –Me refiero a que podrías hacerlo si quisieras. Volver a ser tú. Alegre, divertida…Feliz.-

-No sé si pueda hacerlo- confieso.

-Es fácil. Vas un día a la vez, como hacen todos. Un día decides que necesitas levantarte porque si no ¿Quién cuidará de ese horrible gato tuyo? Al día siguiente, quieres ver las bonitas flores que Peeta y yo plantamos para ti. Otro Katniss de convence de que vayas con nosotros al bosque, aunque mejor no, porque sospecho que harás más mal que bien allí si te pones a llorar cada vez que le disparemos a la cena. Después te levantas de esta cama porque los días son mejores contigo allá afuera, y luego lo haces solo porque sí y ya. Porque te das cuenta de que aún estás viva, y que estás bien, y que todos estamos más felices si tu estás feliz también. Y quien sabe, talvez de tanto hacernos felices a los demás, tú acabas por serlo también.

No me atrevo ni siquiera a respirar, por miedo de accionar algo que haga a Rory desaparecer, o a mí misma despertar, o a Katniss y a Peeta llegar hasta mi habitación y reñirle a Rory por estar molestándome o a ambos por estar despiertos tan tarde. Finalmente, solo logro estrechar su mano con la mía con fuerza.

-Pero todos van a mirarme- le digo con un suspiro. Me siento casi derrotada y él lo sabe, pues lo escucho reír sabiendo que ya me tiene. –Aquí, y aquí-digo señalando ms brazos y que no se salvaron de las llamas, y mi cuello que sobrevivió apenas, incluso el cabello chamuscado en algunos lugares donde no dejé a Katniss enterrar su tijera inquieta que no sabe usar muy bien.

-Siempre te han mirado-responde él decidido. Me pregunto en que momento dejó de ser el tonto Rory, que corría tan infantilmente por todos lados, y se convirtió en el chico capaz de decir cosas como esas y que sonaran tan bien. O en que momento me convertí yo en la chica que disfruta escuchar ese tipo de cosas–Y si te miran es porque eres bonita, incluso más que todas las demás allí afuera, con quemaduras y todo- añade convencido y mi estómago da un vuelco.

 _Bonita, bonita, bonita…_ No puedo dejar de pensar en que ha dicho que soy bonita, y como otros la han dicho antes, y como no significaba nada hasta ahora. Aún embobada como estoy, me obligo a mí misma a guardar la compostura, y recordarme la situación tan precaria en la que ya me encuentro sin ninguna complicación externa, como para sumarme más desilusiones a voluntad.

-No hay nadie más allá afuera- digo rodando los ojos. –Solo estamos nosotros y Haymitch.

-Bueno, eso hace todo realmente sencillo para mí ¿no? Di lo que quieras Everdeen, pero reconozco una oportunidad cuando la veo. Así no pondrás esos ojos tuyos en nadie más.

Desconfío. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo escuchar a la niña quemada con la voz de mi hermana gritar mi nombre, sabiendo que iba a morir, pero aún siento la mano de Rory –sudorosa e inexperta-sostener la mía con fuerza, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Son grandes y feas- comienzo. –y Rojizas. Algunas duelen un poco, otras un poco más. Las del cuello debo cubrirlas con vendas, porque sanan más despacio y la carne es más sensible ahí. Las de las piernas y los brazos están mejor, pero tienen como una especie de caparazón alrededor. Creo que si mezclo ciertas hierbas puedo ayudar a que curen más rápido…y seguramente eso se va a caer, lo que hará que se vean menos horribles…-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta

-Describiéndolas. Mis quemaduras. Solo Katniss las ha visto, y Peeta un par de veces, e incluso que ellos las vean se siente horrible, así que pensé que si te imaginabas como eran, no harás caras extrañas cuando las veas, y yo no me sentiré extraña- explico.

-Bueno, acabas de describir una herida común, y yo crecí con varios hermanos menores y con Gale, que siempre volvía a casa herido después de ir a cazar con tu hermana, así que he visto muchas de heridas, las tuyas no serán distintas –dijo casi sin respirar- En todo caso serán mejores, porque no te las hiciste por pelear con alguien, o por demostrar que eres mejor, si no para salvar a otras personas. Así que no me dan miedo-

-Te darán porque están por todas partes, y probablemente no se vayan nunca- repone. Siento como mi estómago da un vuelco tras otro, y me siento enfermar de la mejor manera posible.

-Talvez no-repone- Pero sea como sea, son parte de ti, así que estoy seguro de que me gustarán…-

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo-

Me pongo de pie con las piernas temblorosas, convencida de que esta será la última vez que vea a Rory después de que encienda la luz, y pueda ver las horribles marcas que adornan la piel de mi brazos, cuello y piernas. Jamás he sido una persona vanidosa, pero incluso yo reconozco que mi aspecto ahora dista mucho de ser bonito.

Camino un paso a la vez. Cuento cada una de los cuadros del pie de la cama del interruptor de la luz. Finalmente llego a la pared, y escucho un ligero "clic" al accionar el dispositivo. Miro primero el suelo. Con mis pies descalzos no hay nada que impida que lo primero que vea sea mis dedos rojizos llenos de protuberancias, apenas cubiertos con las hojas que Katniss me pone todos los días para mantener la piel hidratada. La bata blanca de dormir no hace nada para disimular la piel expuesta de los brazos y las piernas, que se encuentran aún en peores condiciones que los pies.

Me siento vulnerable, y con ganas de vomitar, a pesar de que he visto esta piel durante todos los días desde hace meses. Inmediatamente me arrepiento, mientras volteo a mirar a Rory, previendo su cara de desagrado que estoy segura, no seré capaz de tolerar.

Me mira desde la cama en la misma posición en la que lo dejé, con las piernas extendidas sobre las cobijas, y las manos sobre el regazo. Ya casi no se parece al niño que conocí en el jardín de infantes, y luce más como Gale que como sus hermanos más pequeños. Le devuelvo la mirada curiosa que me dedica, y abro la boca para decir algo, pero él no hace nada más que mirarme, con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos juntas sobre sus piernas.

Entonces, cuando estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar y gritarle a Katniss y Peeta para que vengan en mi auxilio y me ahorren morir de la vergüenza, se pone en pie. Me recuerda a un animal del bosque, asustado por los cazadores, mientras se acerca midiendo cada paso como si el suelo fuera de cristal.

Un paso, me mira para saber si sigo allí. Otro paso, yo doy uno hacia atrás y él apenas y sonríe. Un paso más, extiende su mano frente al resto de su cuerpo, y yo rezo para que no me toque y rompa el hechizo. Dos pasos más, valeroso se acerca casi dando saltos. Ansioso, está frente a mí y baja la mano. Solo me mira y yo lo miro a él, consciente de que ya es muy tarde para ocultarme bajo las cobijas y fingir estar dormida todo el día, cuando los niños tocan a mi puerta para saber si quiero ir a jugar.

Sus dedos buscan los míos y yo no me esfuerzo por rehuirle. Ya no. El contacto con otra piel duele, pero no tanto como cuando Katniss me toca para curarme o para prometerme que todo va a salir bien. No digo nada cuando sonríe al tocar cada centímetro de mis manos con la punta de sus dedos, cuidadoso para no hacerme daño. Cuando ha terminado de observar y de tocar esa mano, toma la otra y hace lo mismo.

El contacto se siente tan íntimo y a la vez tan inocente que no sé qué tan correcto sea, pero le permito a sus dedos explorar el resto de su mano, hasta que sus yemas han tocado toda superficie. Después sube por el brazo, tomando toda porción de carne quemada por el fuego entre sus dedos, muy suavemente. De vez en cuando me mira a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para continuar, o talvez para ver alguna mueca de dolor. Me obligo a mí misma a dejarlo continuar, a pesar de que me hace cosquillas, porque sé que me odiaré más tarde de lo contrario.

Da un paso al frente después de dejar los brazos a mis costados, y toca mi cuello con suavidad. Apenas y noto que está allí, mirándome y sintiendo la piel que alguna vez fue completamente lisa y suave. Toca mis orejas y hasta ese entonces, caigo en cuenta de que también se han quemado. Deja caer su mano a un lado de mi cuello, y desenreda el cabello ligeramente quemado que reposa sobre mis hombros, libre desde que perdí la voluntad para trenzarlo.

Siento calor y frío al mismo tiempo, y una extraña sensación que sale del pecho cuando él me mira y sonríe, y sé que por primera vez alguien me mira a mí, y solamente a mí. Me doy cuenta entonces de que me falta, incluso más de lo que me faltan otras personas que están lejos y que jamás volverán.

Me falta y está a escasos centímetros, tan cerca que puedo tocarlo de solo estirar un poco el brazo. Decido ser valiente, y ser yo quien hable esta vez, pues él solo me mira.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto -¿Ya has encontrado razones para salir corriendo?- bromeo. No me doy cuenta del miedo que siento por oír su respuesta hasta que lo escucho reír y abrir la boca muy despacio.

-Creo que he encontrado una razón para quedarme- susurra.

Suspiro, entre aliviada y fascinada.

-Yo también-

Y ya no me falta nada.

* * *

Años más tarde me descubro a mí misma siendo feliz. Las cartas de Peeta y Katniss llegan todos los días, contándonos como marcha todo en casa. Sobre lo felices que están porque pronto nacerá su bebé, y como a pesar de que las pesadillas jamás se irán, han podido vivir más tranquilos sabiendo que todas las personas que aman y que continúan con vida están bien.

Algunas veces nos escriben sobre Annie y su hijo. Dicen que se parece a Finnick y que para este momento ya está próximo a entrar a la escuela. O sobre Haymitch, quien ya no bebe tanto como antes, y que extrañamente se siente muy feliz ante la idea de tener a un bebé por ahí correteando para el verano.

También escribe mamá, quien aún está en el Distrito 4 trabajando como enfermera en el hospital de heridos y desahuciados de la guerra. Todos escriben menos Gale, quien supongo cree que jamás podré perdonarlo –al igual que Katniss-por la duda de si su bomba fue la misma que cambió mi vida para siempre. Cuando Rory pregunta al respecto, yo le digo que si lo perdono, porque ya no duele tanto como antes. De todas formas, Gale nunca llama ni escribe a pesar de estar en el distrito vecino.

Nos mudamos hace casi un año al Uno. A mi me entrenan como soldado, y Rory trabaja en las minas de piedras preciosas con las que el distrito ahora hace más que enviárselas al Capitolio para la elaboración de joyas. El bromea diciendo que siempre fue su destino trabajar en una mina, como hicieron su abuelo, su padre y su hermano antes que él en las minas de carbón del Doce, pero cuando le pregunto si quiere hacer algo más, siempre responde que no se imagina a sí mismo en otro lugar.

Tampoco yo lo hago. No hay otro lugar donde desee estar más que aquí, ahora y con Rory. Ni siquiera con mamá, a quien al fin entiendo por qué no podía volver a casa después de todo lo que había vivido ahí, ni con Katniss ni su nueva familia, que tanta ilusión le hace. No necesito nada más que la seguridad de que lo que pasamos hace años, ya no le volverá a pasar a nadie más, y que eso es en parte gracias a nosotros.

-Otra vez de has quedado ida- me informa el hombre del que no me he separado jamás desde aquella noche junto a mi cama, que me dijo en un susurro que tenía razones para quedarse incluso cuando todos los demás se habían marchado. Yo sonrío, porque supongo que es verdad, y porque hace una cara tan rara que no puedo hacer más que reír. -¿Te duele?-

Niego con la cabeza, mientras que por inercia toco un costado de mi cuello. No, ya no duele y la piel ya no se siente tan extraña como antes. Ahora es mía y así la siento, y no deseo que sea de nadie más

Buttercup pasa al lado de la mesa exigiendo comida, con el mismo hocico aplastado de siempre. Rory rueda los ojos con obstinación, pues al igual que Katniss no entiende la utilidad de tener un gato como mascota, pero aun así le da una porción de su comida con delicadeza en un plato sobre el suelo.

Los miro. Son mi pequeña familia, aquí en el Uno.

-Estaba pensando-inicia, y yo sé lo que viene, así que me preparo- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres otra mascota? Como una cabra, o un burro…algo más…útil-dice y para su disgusto yo sonrío tan ampliamente como puedo.

-Una cabra sería una buena idea –concuerdo-podríamos tener leche fresca y hacer queso como cuando era niña-pienso y él asiente desconfiado- Además podríamos ponerle una carreta al burro para que lleve a Buttercup de paseo por el pueblo. ¡Oh Rory! Tú siempre te preocupas por él.- Digo levantando al gato, único testigo de mi antigua vida en el aire. Él no se resiste, maulla con gratitud por las caricias mientras le rasco las orejas, y Rory bufa.

Es tan obstinado como Katniss y su hermano, pero de alguna forma, nos las hemos arreglado durante todo este tiempo, con la promesa de que lo haremos durante muchos años más.

-Eso no era a lo que me refería. Eres imposible-vuelve a bufar como hace Buttercup cuando el intenta atraparlo, pero en sus ojos puedo ver que no está enfadado. Rory nunca se enfada, ya no.

-Bueno, si querías darle tú mismo sus paseos por el pueblo a Buttercup solo debías decirlo…-le provoco y él pone los ojos en blanco mientras se pone de pie de un salto y camina hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Tienes suerte de ser bonita, Everdeen-bromea gritando desde la sala –Porque si de tu carácter y sentido del humor dependiese te hubiera abandonado ya hace un par de años- bromea. Yo río con fuerza, lo cual solo lo provoca más.

-Tienes suerte de contar con mi carácter y sentido del humor-le espeto. –De no ser por ellos jamás hubieras tenido oportunidad- Me pongo de pie con cuidado, pretendiendo no lastimas mucho las heridas de mis piernas que aún duelen un poco al tacto. Bailoteo por la cocina hasta llegar a donde él se encuentra, en el marco de la puerta mirándome, listo para salir a trabajar.

-¿Ah sí?-me reta acercándose. Su cercanía ya no me provoca ansiedad, ni aquella sensación de estar en llamas. Solo calma.

-Sí- digo acercándome más. Él deposita un beso en mis labios y sonríe. Con una mano abraza mi cintura y con la otra toma su abrigo del ganchillo de la puerta.

-Pues entonces que suerte tuvimos los dos- dice, con la mitad del cuerpo afuera de la casa.

-Sí que la tuvimos-coincido, mientras lo veo marchar.

* * *

 **¡Hola hola! Como siempre es un gusto verlos por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer, y Feliz Navidad a todos y a todas, especialmente a mi amiga wenyaz quien pidió por una historia sobre Prim y Rory.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas!**


End file.
